emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04667
}} is the 4,669th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 4 May, 2007. Plot Part 1 In Café Hope, Matthew is sitting with Carl and wondering where Jimmy is. Carl tells him that he has gone looking for Bob and that he said he might stay over. Donna checks that gloomy Viv is alright. Viv tells her that she would be better if she heard from Bob or Jamie or Kelly. Donna tells her that Kelly stopped over but that she'll be back soon because it's her hearing today. Donna tells Viv that she has enough on her plate and that she will go to support Kelly in court but Viv insists that she isn't turning her back on Kelly just because Bob has gone missing. Donna warns her that collapsing from exhaustion won't help Cathy and Heath. Matthew has been trying to call Jimmy but has been put straight through to voicemail, Carl suggests that Jimmy will just be worried about the trial. Matthew adds that they all are. Outside the café Edna and Betty bump into Ashley and Jasmine. Betty asks how Laurel's mum is doing but Jasmine tells her that things aren't going very well. Betty tells Ashley that she will nip in and see Laurel but Ashley tells her that she is still in Preston. Betty can't believe that Ashley has left her to look after two poorly people in her condition but Ashley tells her that it was at Laurel's insistence. Edna assures Betty that Laurel is sensible and knows her limits. Edna asks Ashley to give her their best and that she will be praying for her parents. At Woodbine Cottage Eli has called round for Billy who is hovering. He jokingly asks whether Billy is in Edna's will yet. Eli tells Billy that he has come round to tell him about a job. Billy tells him that he is impressed as he thought that all Eli's contacts were in his head. Eli jokes that the job is driving for Securicor but then backtracks and tells him that he is only messing. He goes on to say that the job is the night shift stacking shelves and that he starts tonight. Billy asks where it is and Eli tells him that he has everything written down but fails to find the info. He says the job is in Sheffield. Billy is visibly disappointed and asks if there wasn't anything closer. Eli reminds him that he isn't the employment minister. Billy thinks about it but Eli reminds him that he is an ex-con and that he probably doesn't have much choice. Billy knows that he is right. Back in the café Val is struggling over her mother of the bride speech, Viv comments on Val making her tea last. Pearl comes in to be told by Viv that she is barred. Pearl is confused until Viv reminds her that she is a grass and that Kelly is in court that day because of her. Pearl tells them that it isn't down to her, she only answered the police questions and that she only came to the café to wish Kelly luck, but Viv tells her that she isn't there. Pearl has taken a seat but Viv asks her whether she is deaf as well as snidey and reminds her that she is barred. Val asks Viv advice on what she would have liked her mother to say at the wedding but Viv is too preoccupied with missing Bob. Andy drives through Emmerdale villagethe village and picks up Jack who kisses Diane as he leaves. Billy has just come out of Woodbine and watches them. After Andy drives away Diane comments on Billy being able to rent space on his bottom lip and Billy tells her about the job in Sheffield that will cost more in commuting than the job pays. He tells her that a job looks good for his parole but that he will have to move away from Daz and Andy. Diane reminds him that he will always know where to find his boys but that he doesn't know when the next job comes along. Billy knows that she is right but still doesn't like it. Emily arrives at the church to find Ashley in prayer. She apologises for interrupting but Ashley invites her to sit with him. Emily asks how Laurel's parents are and hearing that they aren't very well she tells Ashley that she will pray for them. Ashley tells her that Laurel is staying on and Emily concludes that he won't have been eating properly, Ashley claims that he is just tired but Emily tells him that she will make him some lunch. Ashley protests but Emily insists. Val enters as Emily is leaving and Ashley jokes that he doesn't see her there much. Val tells him that she prefers more than a mouth full of wine and that she likes ice-cream with her wafers. She tells him that she is looking for some information for her speech. Ashley presumes that she already has something on the sanctity of marriage and Val confirms. He adds that she might want to say something about the different kinds of love that bond a family. Ashley asks if he can take a look and Val passes him her pad from which he reads 'something about me being a top mam what she can't prove wrong all that easy.' Val asks if anything from the bible springs to mind. Jimmy and Kelly are parked up by a burger stall and surrounded by kids on bikes. A 4X4 pulls up and a chap confirms who they are. Jimmy asks him how soon they can have the passports ready but Tat tells him to slow down and demand £5000. Jimmy protests that he was told £300 but Tat tells him that he wasn't told that by him. Jimmy calls him on trying to rip him off and warns him that he isn't some country bumpkin. Tat agrees to £300 and asks for half an hour in the car with coochie coo (Kelly) but changes his mind to thirty five minutes as he might fancy a fag. Jimmy grabs him by the collar to see two heavies get out of the car. Tat calls him Herbert the country bumpkin and gets in the car. Jimmy asks when they can get the passports but Tat has gone. A lad on a bike rides past and asks Kelly to show them her knickers. Jimmy and Kelly are horrified. Billy has called round to Tenant House to see Daz. Billy tells him that he has got a job and Daz is pleased until Billy tells him that it's in Sheffield and Daz concludes that Billy will be moving. Jimmy shouts at the lads on bikes to get out of there before apologising to Kelly for bringing her there. Kelly tells him that she should never have left home, adding that she feels as though she is living someone else's life. Jimmy claims it's his fault but Kelly reminds him that she chose to stand by him and lie, and that she would do it again. She asks him if this is the life that he wants and he tells her that he does if the alternative is prison. Kelly tells him that he is innocent and that the lie she told hasn't actually covered anything up. Jimmy agrees that she might get off with a slapped wrist but that he doubts he will and that then they will be apart. Kelly tells him that this isn't what she wants. She tells him that she can't live her life like that even though she loves him to bits. Kelly tells him that if he has to keep running then she will understand. Part 2 At Tenant House, Daz wonders if Billy can get a job closer but Billy reminds him that he isn't exactly highly employable and assures Daz that they will see each other but Daz tells him that it isn't the same. Billy explains that it looks good with his parole officers and if it means that he is more likely to stay on this side of the walls then it has to be worth it. Daz is impressed with Billy's speech and jokes that he should go into politics. Billy tells Daz that he means too much to him for a job to come between them. Kelly comes back to Jimmy's car to get her things. Jimmy watches her unable to make sense of things. Kelly tells him to take care of herself before she heads towards her taxi. At the last minute Jimmy stops her and tells her that she might not be too late for her court hearing if he puts his foot down and Kelly squeals with joy. Betty and Pearl are at the court watching people arrive. Donna approaches them saying that she thought she would see them there. Betty and Pearl are scandalised when Donna tells them that Viv isn't coming. Suzette Pinder approaches Donna who asks her where Kelly is only to be told that she would be fair in assuming that she would be with her but she isn't. Donna confirms that she hasn't been able to get in contact with her. Pinder tells them that they are officially late and that the court doesn't take kindly to being kept waiting. At Mulberry Cottage Emily serves Ashley lunch. Ashley comments on the ability that women have to make meals from leftovers, adding that Laurel can feed them on what seems to be an empty fridge. Emily tells him that she likes to keep a full fridge. Jasmine arrives back noisily and gets a plate to join them. Emily is put out that her lunch alone with Ashley has been hijacked. At Pear Tree Cottage Matthew has been speaking to Donna on the phone. She is wondering whether he had seen Jimmy as Kelly is late for court. Carl enters and Matthew fills him in. Carl wonders why he cares and Matthew tells him that he doesn't but he does wonder where Jimmy is. Matthew picks up his phone to try Jimmy again. In the car Jimmy cancels the call while Kelly shouts at him to keep his eyes on the road. Back in the office Carl reminds Matthew that Jimmy is 40 odd and has just gone out for the day with his girlfriend but Matthew thinks that Carl knows more than he is saying. Matthew heads out to get lunch as Carl gives Jimmy a call to tell him that Matthew is suspicious. Jimmy tells Carl that he is coming home. As Jimmy finishes the call he sees the police behind, pulling him over. Jimmy and Kelly look at each other in despair. Outside Woodbine Billy has filled Edna in on his move, he tells her that it isn't ideal but Edna tells him that the challenge is to make it so. Edna reminds him that he has done well so far and offers him his room on weekends but Billy tells her that it is time he looked after himself. He thanks her for everything and heads off to speak to Andy who has just pulled up in the village. Billy fills him in on his job in Sheffield, and tells Jack and Andy that it isn't a million miles away and that Andy and Daz are welcome to stay. Andy is uncomfortable in front of Jack. Kelly and Jimmy arrive at the court. Jimmy explains to Carl as Pinder chats to Kelly. Carl hugs his brother, happy that he decided to come back. In the Woolpack Val is trying to see Diane's speech but Diane won't let her. They battle over whose is better, neither of them wanting to share. Eli approaches Billy and tells him it's a shame that he's leaving, he asks if he is up for a big session but Billy tells him that he is just about to head off and that he has booked himself into a B&B for the first couple of nights. Eli suggests that he talk to the cockroaches as though they were mates, it's easier that way. Billy approaches Diane and tells her that he is going, he thanks her for being more than a friend than he ever expected. Diane tells him that she will keep an eye on Daz for him and he tells her that he will miss him, and as he watches Diane walk away he adds that he will miss more than he thought. Eli warns him to be good as he leaves. In court the Judge thanks Kelly for gracing them with her presence. He tells her that if she had been ten minutes later then he would have issued a warrant for her arrest. The judge tells the court that he isn't prepared to deal with the case at this time in the afternoon and warns Kelly that she should learn some respect. Kelly tries to explain why she was late but talking about Jimmy speeding, overtaking and talking on his phone while driving, doesn't go down too well. The judge tells her that he was about to adjourn and let her go home for the weekend but after hearing her talk he has decided to remand her in custody until her case is heard on Monday. Kelly panics and protests that he can't lock her up, saying that she will be dyke food but her plea falls on deaf ears as she is lead from the court. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes